Bermuda Triangle 2: Survival
by dance-with-passion
Summary: A plane crash and one massively confusing island leave the two remaining members of Gorillaz and Noni stranded and separated from each other. They'll find out that this island has more secrets to it than you'd think. Possible 2DxOC later on.
1. Part 1

**Yeah...this is a random sequel to Bermuda Triangle...this is the original story with Noni, as in the first one I ever wrote for her. The thing is, these chapters are in parts, so it's going to have pretty long chapters. This story dates to 2006, so it's pretty much present day. You will recognize a few things along the way in this one, including the shipwreck. Also one of the characters is a relative of the evil guy from the first one ;D You won't be able to tell though. Also, this is the 'missing scene' from All In Your Head. I mentioned it in the story. Anyways, enjoy this sequel! Well...maybe...**

**

Survival- Part 1

It was early May, only two months after the tragic crash of El Manana. Everyone was still shaken from the loss of their little sister and best friend Noodle. One who was especially broken about it was Noni. Noni was the young Korean girl who somehow ended up on the doorstep of Kong after a murder attempt back in early 2005. Since then, the band just kept her. Noni had been struggling to keep her secret since. Her secret, you may ask? She is in love with 2D. Only Noodle knew that. Noni couldn't tell anyone else, because it would seriously mess up relationships with the band, and big time too.

Noni poked open her blue-purple eyes. She extended her arm to find her glasses, then slid them on her face and yawned. Some thunder rumbled in the distance. _Great, _she thought, _Another gloomy day in Essex. _

Noni slid out of her bed and made her way towards the kitchen. She was greeted by the normal routine of Murdoc throwing stuff at 2D. Trying to ignore it, she went to the cabinet, stood on her toes, and pulled out a box of Rice Krispies that hadn't been opened yet. On her way back to the table with a bowl full of cereal and milk, her feet caught on the leg of her charcoal-grey velour sweatpants, which were much too long on her, and she slipped and fell to the ground, causing the cereal to spill all over her. The two men stopped fighting, and 2D came over to help her. "Yew okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Noni responded, licking the milk off her lips. 2D got her not one, or two, but the entire roll of paper towels. Noni ripped some off and wiped her face. "I'm...going to go take a shower," she said awkwardly.

"Okay," the other guys said. Noni got out as fast as she could. _That was so embarassing! _she thought.

Noni walked into her bathroom and took off her glasses. She looked in the mirror. She hated her hair, it was way too choppy. She played with it a bit, then turned on her shower. She then slid off her clothes and threw them in her laundry basket. The slender Korean wet her naturally straight-as-sticks hair and massaged her shampoo through it. It made her hair smell like oranges and creme, one of her favorite scents. After that, she cleaned up with her apple-scented shower gel. As she cleaned, she sang to herself. She never sang in front of anyone, and if she was asked to, she'd sing badly. She wasn't embarassed of her voice, she was just shy. Noni stood under the shower head and washed off the gel. She finished off by shaving her legs, which she needed to do. She turned off the shower and stepped out, then slid on her blue-and-purple cover-up. She felt more refreshed now. She wrapped her hair in a small yellow towel and put her glasses, which were now fogged up, back on her face. She stopped dead in her tracks and almost screamed when she found Murdoc in her room.

"Wha-wh- Murdoc, why are you in my room?!" she demanded.

"Pack yer stuff, we're going on vacation to the Carribean."  
"That's random, but...okay..."

Noni ran around her room like a madman, grabbing clothes and anything else she needed as fast as she could. Once finished, she rolled her suitcase out to the lobby. "I am ready!" she announced to the men, who were giving her awkward looks. She was confused.

"Uuuhh, Noni," 2D said with worry, "Yew...kinda forgot somfink..."  
Noni looked down. "OH!" she said blushing violently. She was still wearing her cover-up! Noni dashed back to her room. On her way back, she thought to herself, _Score Normal Noni zero, and Embarassment 2. _She put on her bra and underwear, then found a white fitted tee with the symbol from the flag of South Korea, her home country, printed on the front. To go with it, she also added red cotton shorts and black flip-flops. For once, she was leaving most of her flag shirts and matching shorts back home, just in case something happened. She left her room with her hair still soaking wet. Once to the lobby, she announced to the boys, "Okay, now I'm ready."

"Yer gonna go wif yer 'air soakin' wet?" 2D asked.

"Yeah," Noni replied, scratching her neck, "I don't feel like drying it."

Noni sat in the back of the taxi on the way to the airport, staring at her feet. The ride was so boring, because the only thing she ever paid attention to was the road and the ground around them. Sitting in between Murdoc and 2D wasn't a walk in the park either. While 2D smelled like butterscotch, Murdoc smelled dreadful, and Noni prayed that they'd get to the airport much faster. Noni had never really been in an airplane before, and was scared to death.

Once they arrived at the airport, Murdoc announced that they had a private jet.

"How on Earth did you get a private jet?" Noni asked. As Murdoc opened his mouth, Noni cut in. "Never mind, I really don't want to know."

A pilot stood on one end of the airport's lobby holding up a sign that read 'GORILLAZ' in really sloppy handwriting. The threesome headed towards the man and greeted him. He lead them to their plane, a small white jet. Inside, the seats were made of tan leather. Noni took a spot in the front of the plane and buckled her seatbelt. She relaxed when 2D sat next to her, and blushed when he put his hand on hers. "Nervous?" he asked her.

"A little," she replied.

"I'ss okay. First time flyin'?"  
"Yeah."

"Yew'll be fine. Kay?"  
"Yeah. Sure."

Noni turned her head to the window. The plane suddenly began moving and Noni grabbed 2D's hand, squeezing it tighter as the plane sped up and lifted off the ground. Noni was holding her breath for the longest time, until 2D poked her. "Yew can let go now," he said in a reassuring voice, and Noni relaxed into a puddle. She fell asleep soon after.

_BREEEEH! BREEEEH! BREEEEH! BREEEEH! _Noni was startled awake by the airplane's alarm going off. "What's happening?!" she called. 2D was no longer by her side, and Murdoc was just about to jump off.

"Noni, we're crashin'! Get up an' off as fast as yew can! Dere's no parachutes, either!"  
Noni unbuckled her seatbelt and made her way to the door. The ocean had to be at least 100 feet down, she'd never make it! She watched as Murdoc jumped into the ocean and splashed deep down. She started talking to herself. "Okay, at the count of three. One. Two. THREE!"

She jumped off the plane and took a plunge down into the dark, swirling Atlantic ocean, with a painful landing.

**  
**A/N: Ya like? Don't flame. I own Noni. I do not own Murdoc or 2D. Though...I wish I owned 2D... :3 **


	2. Part 2

**Well you guys are in for a treat. My copy of ROTO came in the mail today, and I'm actually considering a rewrite of All In Your Head. Anyways, this part of the sequel to Bermuda Triangle shall be very long. Maybe. I'm hoping to grab 7 pages without the double space. When I first wrote it as a whole, it was at least 20 pages tops. We'll see where this goes. Oh, and even though I read ROTO, you will be surprised later on, in Part 3. It goes against the true storyline.**

**

Bermuda Triangle 2- Survival: Part 2

The next thing she knew, she was floating in the ocean. She was bleeding from the sting of salt and her hair was wet again. There was no sight of 2D or Murdoc. Noni floated along for hours and hours, and nothing happened. Then she saw it.

An island. A majestic tropical island. But how would she survive out here? It probably has no inhabinants, and heck if it does, maybe she can find out where she is. As she swam faster and faster, the sea floor became visible in crystal-clear waters. She looked down and watched little sea animals about 30 feet down swimming from reef to reef. The island grew closer, until eventually, Noni just let the tide carry her small, slender figure right onto the beach. It was pink sand, like the sand in Bermuda, but this island was not Bermuda. It was an unknown island in who-knows-where and its residents were god-only-knows-what. Noni walked no more than 20 feet inland and collapsed, then stared up at the clouds and tried to look for shapes. She never got the chance to do this as a child. As the clouds floated by, she found fish, bears on unicycles, the number 23 at least 5 times, a flick-knife, Bilbo, the creepy sock monkey at the end of Noni's bed, and then she saw 2D's face, or at least she thought she did. Her smile faded, and a tear slid down her cheek. Eventually, she felt too depressed and relaxed to stay awake any longer.

"Hello?" an unfamiliar Australian accent called from the side of Noni. She was jerked out of her slumber and poked open an eye. She sat up and looked towards the direction the voice came from. There he stood- a tall boy with golden blonde hair, a tan, and was definetly a surfer guy. "You okay?" he asked.  
"I'm fine..." Noni rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. He was still there. "I'm...lost..."

"I can tell. You from around here?"  
"No. I'm from Essex, in England...well, I wasn't born there really. I was born in Inch'on. That's in South Korea. But I didn't live there long..."

"I see. Need a place to stay?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, come with me. You can stay at my house."

"Okay."  
The two walked along the beach for some time in silence. The boy finally asked her a question.

"Were you with anyone?"  
"I was. A couple of...older friends, you could say."  
"I see. What happened?"  
"Our plane was crashing. We jumped out and I didn't see them after that."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Where are we, anyways?"  
"This island is an island called Miseuteoliui Seom. It means-"  
"-Island of Mystery. It's Korean. I was told stories about this place as a child, but I never thought it existed. I forgot the location, though."

"It's in the heart of the Bermuda Triangle. About...oh, let's say 78 years ago, there was this ship that was on its way across the sea. It got caught in a storm about 70 miles away from here and sunk. There were four people, I forgot their names, who survived. The other passengers went missing. The four people were very unlikely too. An Englishman who was living a middle-class life, an American guy who needed a break from his family, a criminal on the run, and a runaway orphan girl. They solved the mystery of the Triangle apparently, but they still argue about it today. The youngest one, the orphan, is still alive I think, I don't know if the middle-class guy is still alive, but they were in love. Last I heard, they had a couple great-grandchildren born. But who am I to know? My grandpa tells me this story all the time."  
"That's very interesting, actually. What was the ship's name?"  
"Something weird. I don't remember, actually."

"I see."  
"Oh! I almost forgot. What's your name?"  
"My name?"  
"Well, yeah!"  
"My name is Winona Ae-Cha Park. But you can just call me Noni. What's your name?"  
"Jason Simms. I'm going to be 16, tomorrow actually. How old are you?"  
"I'm 15. I'll be 16 on the 20th of July."

"So we're not too far apart! Hey, my girlfriend ditched me yesterday, and I know we just met, but would you like to go to my party tomorrow?"  
"Of course! But...I have nothing to wear."  
"I bought my girlfriend a blue sundress, but she gave it back to me. I hope you fit a small..."  
"I'm an extra small, but small fits me too."  
"That's perfect!"

Noni was breathtaken by Jason's house. Not because it was 5 floors tall and carved right into a hill, but because it was just so gorgeous. Noni always loved the sea, and this house made her feel at home. The staircase was really cool too. At the bottom, it was made of light-colored logs and had netting and life rings attached to the railings. "Shall I show you your guest room?" Jason asked in a gentleman-like way.  
"Why of course!"

"Follow me."

Jason showed Noni to a corner room on the 3rd floor facing the ocean. It was the perfect spot to be, it had a balcony and was overall comfortable. Jason offered for her to get rest. He said an early good-night and left the room. Noni smiled about Jason. _He's such a nice boy, _Noni thought, _He's kind, thoughtful, smells nice...all the things a girl could look for in a guy. It's like 2D... _Noni's smile faded to a frown, and she silently cried into her pillow.

The next day, Noni awoke to the sight of a royal blue sundress hanging from the door. It was 4:00, meaning she had slept the whole day. Jason didn't mind this excuse, seeing as yesterday was very stressful. Noni sat at the table eating her late breakfast, when she decided to ask a question, "Jason," she started.

"Hm?"  
"Why does your house have so many floors? And where are your parents?"  
"Oh, my parents have the 4th and 5th floors to themselves. I'm kinda rich..."  
"It's okay."

"You done eating?"  
"Yeah."  
Noni placed her dishes in the sink and ran upstairs to get changed. The dress fit like a charm. It was neither too big nor too small and the color looked great with her washed-out, greyish tan skin color. In notime, she was back downstairs, and Jason directed her to the beach, where his party was.

As they entered the beach, some funky techno song played from the DJ stand near the cabana. A gazillion people, from ages 15-17 most likely, danced to the music. A group of them approached Jason- probably his surfing buddies.

"Hey Jason!" the one with brown flippy skater hair said. He had a Southern Californian accent. He held out his hand and they did a wacky handshake.

"Who's the new girl?" the girl said. She was pale and had dark red hair. She had a heavy Bayou accent.

"Everyone, this is Noni. She's from Essex, well...originally South Korea."  
"Her name don't sound Korean," the red-haired girl said.

"My dad was one-quarter Italian. He gave me the name Winona...don't know if that's from anything."

As the night went on, Jason introduced Noni to most of his friends and Noni even got to DJ a bit. Noni was into producing music, and knew a thing or two about DJ'ing. She didn't know half the songs available, so she played the ones she recognized.

Finally, around midnight, the party died down and Jason and Noni made their way back to Jason's home. The air got colder and everything seemed so calm.

Once back in her room, Noni changed back into her shorts and tee. She went out onto her balcony, just to have a think. She watched couples walk down the beach, and thought of how wonderful the party was. Half an hour later, a lonely man walked down the beach. The familiar figure had blue hair, and Noni became excited. "2D," she whispered. The excitement overflowed inside her. "2D!!" she yelled. Jason was behind her. Noni had to explain a lot, but rather than explaining who this 2D was and why she was calling his name, she simply said "I have to go."  
"But why?" Jason responded.

"I just have to. Now get out of my way."

Noni struggled away from Jason and finally ran down the stairs and out of the house, down the street and to the beach. When she got there, 2D was gone. She sighed.

The night went on and Noni slowly walked with her feet in the tide. Unaware of creatures, she suddenly felt a painful sting on her ankles. Wincing, she continued walking outside of the tide. "Man," she said to herself, "Those jellyfish are super fast when it comes to stinging you!"

The next morning was cloudy and foggy. Noni kept walking as the tide washed her sandy feet. A tall figure was visible in the distance. It looked too familiar to be true. Noni called his name. "2DEEEE!"

Instead of responding, he ran off. Noni ran after him for a very long time until he truly became visible next to a cliff. He was hugging his knees and muttering something. Noni ran up to him and tacklehugged him He screamed, and Noni laughed and cried at the same time.

"NONI?!" 2D exclaimed.

"Yes, it's me."  
"But I though'-"  
"You were dead-" they said at the same time.

"I'ssa miracle!"

"I'd say. This is great! 2D, dangsin-eul salanghabnida!"

"Err, wot wos tha'?"  
"I said um...2D, it's great to see you!" _Wow Noni. Lie about a translation to 2D. You just said you loved him in Korean. Good thing he doesn't speak it._

"Really?"  
"Yes, I did. I missed you, really I did...and I thought...maybe you had died."  
"I wos finkin' th' same about yew, Noni. An' jus' ta fink we've been on th's island togetha an' we neveh noticed each otheh-"  
"Actually, I saw you last night. So I ran after you, and you were gone."

"Funny, I 'eard someone call me name but jus' kept walkin' cos I though' I wos 'earin fings."  
"Well, you weren't."

Noni fell asleep after they kept talking for a while. The next thing she knew, it was night time and 2D was waking her up.  
"Look at tha'!" he exclaimed.

"At what?"  
"Tha'! In th' sky!"  
"Wow, so many stars!"  
"Tha' one up dere looks like a 'eart!"  
"I don't see it-" 2D turned her face. "Noni, I-"

"Noni, wake up! Dere's a storm comin'!"  
"You had to wake me up now, when I was just getting to the good part of my dream."  
"Sorry. Jus' get in tha' cave right dere!" 2D pointed to a clay cave to Noni's right. He had built a fire and stocked up on firewood.

"Why weren't we in here before?"  
"Cos it wos too nice out ta stay in dere."

"I see."

The duo waited out the storm, which was very bad, inside the cave. Noni buried her face into 2D's chest. She was terrified. He kept having to tell her they were safe and nothing would hurt them. The storm soon passed and the sun came out. Then they heard someone calling.

"Ello? Is anyone dere? I need 'elp!"

The voice sounded just like-

"MURDOC!" Noni and 2D shouted, then emerged from their cave and ran to Murdoc, both hugging him. He 'ack'ed in confusion then looked down.

"Murdoc!" Noni said, "I've never been happier to see you in my life!"  
"I've neva been 'appy ta see yew, Murdoc," 2D added.

"Ack, jus' glad yew weren' eaten by sharks yet."  
"Yet?"  
"Yes, yet."

The other two showed Murdoc the cave, and they settled down inside. He thanked them for at least finding him and that it's great that they survived and all, but they'd probably all turn against each other and split again. Noni also told Jason's story about the shipwreck, and Murdoc told her not to believe that crap. Noni rolled her eyes. They all thought that they had everything figured out.

But Noni was just about to find out there's more to this island than mysterious beach towns and jellyfish.

**  
**A/N: Who caught the Superfast Jellyfish reference in there? XD Next chapter might not be up for a while. I also decided that there will be a rewrite of All In Your Head, called Plastic Gorilla Days, and I've got the first 2 chapters done so that will be up soon.**


	3. Part 3

**Gahh, sorry for being a butt and not updating since Thursday...or Wednesday...yeah. I've been soo busy, on Thursday I had dance then I had tons of homework, and yesterday my friend slept over. Saturday I was just plain busy, Sunday I was lazy, and yesterday my friend was over and I had dance, so again, I'm sorry for the wait!**

**Anyways, this part goes against what ROTO said. And you'll see why.**

**

Survival: Part 3

They all stayed in the cave, Noni, 2D, and Murdoc. The first two days were fine, then they fought over the last piece of food.

"I should get it," Noni started, "Because I'm the smallest! I was anorexic three years ago, you know."  
"Well," 2D argued back, "Should be me, 'm all skin an' bones!"

"NO, i'ss MINE. 'M a big man!"  
"No you're not Murdork."

"Wojya call me?"  
"Murdork!"

"Yew lil' bi--h!"

"Me? No, that's you!"  
"Oh really?"  
"YEAH REALLY!"

"Wanna figh' me?"  
"You're on-"

"Why don' we all just split it?"  
"That's a good idea, 2D!"  
So they ended up splitting their last piece of food, however, Noni got the smallest portion which she did NOT like.

"Why do I get the worst, smallest piece?"  
"Yer a girl. Girls don' eat a lotta food."  
"2D? I eat a lot of food. And that was rude. I'm out. You guys sicken me."  
"Suit yerself, 'ave fun dyin' o' starvation." Both of the guys laughed.

Noni walked into the jungle. The animals made eerie noises from the bushes. The trees were calm and quiet. She felt alone until someone called her name.

"Noni!"

"Wh...who's there?"  
"Look up!"  
"I don't recognize you."  
"Noni-chan! It's me!"  
"NOODLE?! But I thought- and you were?!"  
"He lied. Get up here!"  
"Why?"  
"SPIDER!"

Noni screamed and scrambled up the tree into Noodle's little 'home'. She was awestruck. "You built this all by yourself?"  
"Pretty much."  
"So I thought you were dead. What happened?"  
"Well, Murdoc-san had me parachute off the island. After that, I was supposed to flee for the Maldives and stay there, but I found out the Black Skinned Demon Boy knew I was going there, so I came here instead."  
"What's up with that nifty cat mask?"  
"It's so that I can hide my face. The damage my face suffered shouldn't be seen by anyone. And it's so that I can't be recognized. Oh, Noni-chan. You look like you're starving. Are you alone?"  
"No, the guys are down in a cave on the beach. They ate all the food before me, so I didn't get much. I haven't starved this much since 2003."  
"Why 2003?"  
"I was anorexic for about 5 months. I used to be chubby, when I was 10 I was 90 pounds. At 12 I was 128 pounds. I starved myself because I thought I was fat. I then found out it was my height, not my body fat, that was making me weigh so much. I'm five-foot six now."

"Wow. How'd you get here anyways?"  
"Well, we needed a vacation, so we were on our way to the Carribean when our plane started crashing, and-"

"Shh! I hear someone!"

Noni shut up and Noodle looked out the window. "It's 2D and Murdoc," she whispered. "They're looking for you!"

"Make some kind of scary animal noise! They'll go away."  
"I'll try." Noodle growled like a tiger, and it sounded pretty convincing too. The guys ran off and left Noni and Noodle's treehouse area.

"Good, they're gone."  
"Come with me, there's something I need to show you."

Noni followed Noodle down the tree and down the path. Suddeny a huge waterfall with a lagoon at the bottom became visible through the trees. "This is it," Noodle announced. "Want to swim?"  
"Okay."

Noni brought Noodle to the top of the waterfall. "Waterfall jumping? I don't know," Noni said, a bit scared.

"Come on," Noodle persuaded, "It's fun! Just hold my hand and count to three." Noni grabbed Noodle's hand.

"Ready? One, two, THREE!" The girls jumped into the water. Noni screamed the whole way down and hit the water. When she came up, they were both laughing. "Again?" Noni asked.

"Yes!"

For hours, the girls jumped off the waterfall and into the water. Once the sun set, Noodle and Noni went back to the treehouse. Noodle offered Noni a piece of tropical fruit she found, and Noni ate almost all of it. They both went to sleep pretty early.

The next day, Noni woke up to two men's voices down below. "'Ey, le'ss look up 'ere!" one of them said.  
"Noodle!" Noni choked. "HELP ME!"

**

**A/N: Wauugh, that was short! But, suspense is golden. XD **


	4. Part 4

**Here's part 4 of the sequel to Bermuda Triangle! In this part, things get really weird. Noodle goes mute to protect her identity, and then...well...you'll have to read to find out :3**

**

Survival- Part 4

"Noodle, what do we do?!" Noni whisper-screamed,  
"I-"  
"NONI!"

Noni whipped her head around.

"Oh, you found me."

"Yeah...we came ta say-"  
"You're sorry and you want me back, yeah, I get it." Noni rolled her eyes. "Food hoggers."  
"Wot, we're so sorry Noni!" 2D got on his knees. "Yeh gotta come back!"  
"...Fine, I will."

"Who's yer friend?"  
"Oh, eeh..."

Noodle nodded her head 'no' to keep Noni quiet.  
"That's my new friend Shamikababa."

"Oh...nice ta meet yeh, Shamee...woteva."  
"She doesn't speak English..."  
"Den wot does she speak?"  
"Ueghhh...Sprenchinapanesian!"

"Neva 'eard o' dat one."  
"It's some weird...tribal language."

"Well...come on. Bring yer friend too. She sounds interessin'.

"Come one Shami!"

The three climbed down the tree and 2D facepalm-ed. "Murdoc ditched us. Th' lil sod."  
"We don't need him!"

Noni was dead wrong.

Three hours passed and they were lost. It seemed like they were going in circles. "I fink we're los'..." 2D announced.

"Lost? What do you mean lost?! We can't be lost! That's insane!"

"'M afraid we are, Noni."

"Oh sseulegi! It's just like the movies!"

"It could be worse."  
"True. We could have died on the plane."  
"Yeah."

"Now...why does yer friend wear dat mask?"  
"Oh, it's part of her religeon. Yeah. All Sprenchinian people have this religeon called...Rapenist...and, they have to wear strange masks when they are in their teen years. Yeah. That."  
"I see."

Four more hours passed and still nothing.  
"We're officially lost," Noni announced.

"I fink we're goin th' right way."  
"Right way? 2D. LISTEN TO ME MAN! See that tree? We've passed it three times in the last half hour! And four times in the last hour! Don't you see it man?!" Noni put her hands on 2D's sholder and started shaking him. "WE. ARE. LOST!"

"I get it! Now wot?"

"Guess we make camp there," Noni said, pointing to a clearing in the trees.

"Hmm, funny, we've been by 'ere like, five times in an hour, an' I jus' noticed tha' clearing."

"...Well it's better than nothing!"

The three ran into the clearing and collapsed on their backs. It was nighttime, and they hadn't even noticed. "I swear dere's sumfink up wif dis island," 2D said, "It wos daytime like...30 seconds ago we we wos still in th' fores' an now i'ss nighttime?"

"That is really weird...you know, Jason told me-"  
"Who's Jason?"  
"Oh...someone I met a while back. Well, he told me this island is in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. There's a shipwreck 70 miles off the coast of this place on the other side. And there were four survivors, an orphan girl, a family man...something like that, a middle-class guy who was just starting a new life, and a criminal on the run. Together, they solved the mystery of the Triangle, however people are still arguing about it today. And when I was younger, my family told...me stories about this place...the Island of Mystery..." Noni's voice cracked, "I miss my eomma and my appa..."

"Wot...wot 'appened to dem?"  
"They died. In a fire at our house. My sister and I survived, but we were separated. I haven't heard from her since..." Noni's eyes teared up and she sobbed. 2D brought her in close. "Yew wos like dat when Noodle left us." Noni choked up and opened her mouth. "A...about Noodle...she's..."  
"She's wot?"

Noodle tried to prevent her from saying anything. Noni kept talking "She's not-"  
"I'M NOT DEAD!" Noodle yelled, so loud you could probably hear it back home in England.

"Noodle...tha' yew? Oh Murdoc is such a f--kin' sod an' I'mma give 'im 'ell when I see 'im again! Th' lil liar!"

"I lied too, 2D-sama," Noodle said quietly. "I was going to come back but...he told me to head to the Maldives...and when the black-skinned demon boy heard us, I...I came here instead. I can't leave here and if I do, I might never come back."

"Noodle luv, i'ss no' yer fault. Yer no' a sod like dat Murdork!"  
"Way to use my nickname 'D," Noni said, a bit happier now that Noodle was alive. "Wot...why yeh 'idin' yer face unda tha' mask?"  
"I can't show my face. They might find me."  
"Oh, jus' show us, please?"  
"No, there's too much damage-"  
"Jus' us."  
"Oh fine!" Noodle slowly slid the mask off her face, revealing that she had a large bruise on her eye, which was also bloodshot.  
"Yew poor fing!" 2D and Noni both sat down next to Noodle, who had begun crying. "I wish none of this ever happened," she started. "I wish everything was back to the way it was before. Before El Manana, before the second album...I sometimes wish I could go back to the way things were before I came."  
"But den yew wouldn'a met us," 2D replied.

"You wouldn't have met me. I wouldn't have met you! And _I'd_ be dead right now!" Noni added.  
"That's true. You guys are my best friends. Really."

It was silent for a few seconds. Noni began talking again. "You know, when El Manana happened, everyone-except Murdoc, of course- was a nervous, crying wreck. None of us smiled, Russel went back to New York...or wherever, after a while, so then it was just me, Murdoc, and 2D. 2D and I spent a lot of time together, trying to cope...keep our minds off things by playing some video games...which by the way, I owned you at Pong last week."  
"I...I let yew win!"  
"Mhm. Sure you did."

"Don't worry Noni-chan. He let me win all the time."  
"I did not!"  
"So you admit it! You suck at it!" Noni was about to laugh. They all eventually laughed themselves to sleep.

"Ey Faceache!" a familiar gruff voice called, waking everyone up. Noodle skedaddled out of the area. Noni sat up. She gave him a dirty look. Noodle poked her head out from behind a tree and signed "Come here" to Noni. Noni went over there. "What?"  
"Noni-chan, I need you to stay as quiet as possible. Do NOT let Murdoc-san know you know that I'm alive. Same goes for 2D. Tell him that."

"Okay. Will...will we ever see you again?"  
"In the future, yes. But for now, I wish you the best of luck."  
"Okay. Jagbeyeol insa, Noodle!"

"Jagbeyeol insa." They hugged and Noni left Noodle behind.

Noni came back to the clearing to two bickering men. 2D was literally screaming at Murdoc, who was doing the same back. Noni jumped in. "ALLRIGHT, ALLRIGHT! You guys. Quiet." They kept fighting.

"DAGCHYEO!" she yelled firmly. They got quiet. "May I speak to 2D? Privately?!" Murdoc nodded in approval. Noni brought 2D behind a tree.

"Did you tell him about Noodle?"  
"No."  
"Good. Keep quiet too. He can't know. He will KILL you. Got it?"

"Yeah."  
"Good."

They came back out, and Murdoc had apparently let off steam by punching a tree. He didn't need to say anything, the tree was proof enough.

"Now," Murdoc started, "I managed ta summon a plane down to rescue us. Oddly enough, th' same plane we wos in before. Now pick up yer arses an' le'ss get off dis island!"

Noni and 2D linked arms and skipped Wizard of Oz style back to the beach singing "We're saved! We're saved!" over and over again, which ticked Murdoc off. Finally when he could take it no longer, he screamed at them, "Shaddap yew idiots!"

A few minutes later, they stood in front of their airplane and got on to fly home.

The flight home was quiet because everyone was sleeping. When they got back home, everyone just ran around Kong, like they hadn't been there in years. Noni missed her room, all the stuffed animals and the creepy sock monkey at the end of her bed, the music the lift played when you were waiting, the kitchen, the huge TV screens in 2D's room, and-she hated to admit it but she ever missed the Winnebago's foul scent and the zombies.

A few days later, a letter came in the mail. Murdoc read it to himself as the others read over his shoulder. Murdoc dropped the letter. "Oh yew 'ave GOT ta be kiddin' me!"

**

**A/N: ONE MORE PART TO GO :D And there's major trouble. Anyways, some Korean translations:**

**Sseulegi= Crap**

**Eomma= Mom**

**Appa= Dad**

**Jagbeyeol insa= Goodbye**

**I tried my best :P **


	5. Part 5

**So I'm in a really bad mood right now. Some people ticked me off on the unofficial fansite, and I'm nearly crying right now.**

**To cheer myself up, here's the grand finale to BT2! YAYY**

**

Survival: Part 5

"You mean to tell me," Noni said in disbelief, "That the whole time we were there, we were being FILMED?"

"Guess so," 2D responded, "Really bad way to stalk us d'ough."

"I agree. Show's gonna be on next week. 7:00 PM," Murdoc said with a disappointed tone.

_1 week later..._

The three of them huddled in front of the TV in the lobby. The show began, it was called Island of Mystery- Celebrity Style. It was an obscure show with a host named Harry Willigins. Obvious stage name, of course. Harry was the pilot on the plane. The camera was turned to him, and he introduced himself and his victims. "Hi, I'm Henry Willgins. On today's episode of Island of Mystery-Celebrity Style, we got a hold of the band none other than Gorillaz! Well, at least two of them, and their young female friend, Noni Park."

"Stalker," Noni said under her breath.

"Dey wosn' supposed ta know 'bout yew," 2D whispered to her.

"Shaddap!"

"They think they're going on a relazing Carribean vacation, but really, they're about to meet the Island of Mystery."

As the show went on, Noni showed them Jason, the waterfall, and 'Shamikababa'. Murdoc actually fell for it, until 'Shami' took off her mask.

"I though' Noodle wos in th' Maldives!" Murdoc exploded. "An' yew guys wosn' supposed ta know she was alive eitha!"

"I can explain," Noni said with fear in her voice. "She was on her way there, but the Black-Skinned demon boy found out she was headed there, so she secretly went to this island instead. She made a mask to protect her identity. "

"An' 'ow d'yeh know all dis?"  
"She told me."

"Buncha bull. Now be quiet befo' I skin th' bof'a yeh!"

_July 20th, 2006. Noni's 16th birthday._

"Noni," 2D called from outside. Noni answered her door. "Yes?"  
"I wanna speak t'yeh privately. Dere's...somfink I need ta let out."

"Come in!" Noni suddenly filled with that feeling of being nervous, excited, and anxious all at the same time. 2D sat on Noni's yellow bed, and Noni sat next to him. It seemed like they sat in silence forever. Noni watched as 2D awkwardly looked from the creepy sock monkey at the end of her bed to her collection of 'wacky tacky headbands'. 2D finally slid his hand over hers. They were both trembling. 2D looked Noni directly in the eye. "Noni," he said, obviously nervous, "I...I...I love yeh."  
"As in...you have feelings for me?"

"Yeah."  
"2D, I don't know what to say..." Noni looked away with false disappointment.

"'M sorry if yer mad-"

"2D, I love you too!" Noni threw her arms around 2D's neck. Then she planted a kiss on his lips, and he asked if she'd like to go out for dinner with him for her birthday. She didn't pass down the chance. 2D smiled, then went to get ready. Noni flopped down on her bed again in a very good mood.

_I guess, _she thought, _that mysterious islands in the middle of the ocean definetly bring people together._

**

**A/N: BababadadadaDAAA. It's done:D**


End file.
